


Plans

by Dreamin



Series: Umbrellas & Crowns [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's hard to keep a secret from your husband when he's the smartest man on the planet.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Jim Moriarty sat in John Watson’s chair, smirking at his brother-in-law. Sherlock was doing his level best to ignore him as he sat in his own chair, his fingers steepled at his chin and his eyes closed, pretending to be in his Mind Palace.

“You can’t ignore me forever, you know,” Jim murmured, amused, as he sipped his tea.

“I can and I will,” Sherlock muttered, then he winced.

Jim chuckled. “See? I knew you were faking.”

Sherlock opened his eyes to roll them as he lowered his hands. “Very observant of you. Why are you here?”

“You can’t deduce it?” he asked, grinning.

Sherlock looked him over. “You’ve been playing with your wedding ring. Thinking about Mycroft. His birthday is coming up and since you haven’t bragged about finding the perfect present, you must be here for suggestions.”

“Bravo!” Jim took another sip of his tea. “As cliché as it sounds, I was thinking a new tie. The one he wore for my birthday dinner didn’t survive dessert and I’ve felt guilty about it ever since.”

“The last thing I want to hear about is your and Mycroft’s sex life,” Sherlock muttered. “Mycroft has enough ties to supply both Houses of Parliament, he doesn’t need another. If you insist on buying him something, get him a ridiculously-priced bottle of single malt Scotch, he’ll worship at your feet.”

“He does that already,” Jim said, smirking again.

Sherlock groaned quietly. “Enough.”

“I’ll behave, I promise. But I think you are onto something with the Scotch,” he said thoughtfully. “‘The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,’ after all.”

“Mycroft more than most, I imagine.”

“He does have large appetites.” At Sherlock’s dirty look, Jim held up his hands. “Sorry, it’s second nature.”

Sherlock thought for a moment. “Do you bake?”

“No, but how hard can it be to follow a recipe?”

A feminine giggle could be heard coming from the hallway.

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “You can come in now, Mrs. Hudson.”

The sitting room door opened and Martha came in, beaming at both of them. “Look at you two, finally getting along.”

Jim stood up, smiling at her fondly. She reminded him of his grandmother, though with a preference for “herbal soothers” instead of whiskey. “Hello, Martha. You don’t think I can bake?”

“Baking’s more than following a recipe, young man,” she said, her tone stern but her eyes were dancing. “You don’t want to give your husband a soggy bottom, now do you?” She winked at him.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Sherlock muttered as he got up and escaped to the kitchen.

Jim chuckled. “Ignore him. We’ve got three weeks, do you think that’s enough time to turn me into a baker?”

“If it’s not, I’ll hang up my apron for good.”

* * *

That night, he and Mycroft were having dinner when Jim saw a little bit of flour on his trousers. He brushed it off surreptitiously.

“I wondered when you’d notice that. When did you start baking lessons with Martha Hudson?” Mycroft asked, mildly curious.

Jim sighed overdramatically. “Can I ever keep a secret from you? Today. I was planning on surprising you with a homemade … something or other for your birthday, but no, you just had to ruin my plans.”

His husband chuckled. “I could use another royal blue tie. My current one has seen better days.”

He smirked. “I’d say it saw one pretty good day.”

“I stand corrected, but it does need replacing. As for the baking … do you plan to continue?” He looked hopeful.

Jim grinned. “Anything to make you happy.”

Mycroft grinned back. “Just what I wanted to hear. To make up for ruining your surprise, what do you say to a round of ‘horny professor and virginal grad student?’”

“I’d say you read my mind, Professor,” he murmured.

Mycroft chuckled. “I was the professor last time, if you’ll recall.” He stood then held out his hand. “Leave the dishes for the morning.”

“You naughty boy,” Jim said, grinning, as he took his hand and stood up.

Mycroft pulled him close and kissed him hard before leading him to their bedroom.


End file.
